Diabetes mellitus, often referred to as diabetes, is a chronic condition in which a person has elevated blood glucose levels that result from defects in the body's ability to produce and/or use insulin. Diabetes is managed primarily by determining and controlling the level of glucose in the bloodstream.
Blood glucose diagnostic information is typically obtained from a capillary blood sample with a lancing device and is then measured with a handheld blood glucose meter. There are times in which the diabetes patient may wish to perform personal glucose testing in low light conditions. For instance, the patient may want to perform the test in a dark or poorly lit room. Because the test requires a certain amount of precision (e.g., proper placement of a blood droplet on the dosing area of a test strip), it can be difficult to complete the test in such conditions. Known handheld diabetes management devices providing illumination in such situations are not capable of providing all of the capabilities of illuminating the insertion location of a test strip, and a dosing location on the test strip.
Further, known handheld diabetes management devices are limited in areas that can support a light source for such illumination. Often light must be directed through an interior of the handheld diabetes management device in a light pipe before illuminating the test strip. The light pipe adds size, weight and cost to the device.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.